


Guy's Night

by teamcap4bucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap4bucky/pseuds/teamcap4bucky
Summary: You used to think that Hydra missions were your worst nightmare. Then the boys started having “Guys Night,” and you realized just how wrong you were. Nothing ever good comes from this night…or does it?





	Guy's Night

 

Bzzz

C: You need to come and get your man.  
Y: I’m sorry?  
C: He is out of control, and he’s gonna kill himself.  
Y: ...What?

You reach over the blanket and press pause on your laptop. All you wanted was a quiet night to yourself free of missions, commotion, and most of all, dumb boys. One night was all you asked.

You grow impatient as the sound of ringing in your ear. 

“How are you not going to answer when you just texted me?” How you hated when they did that. 

“Y/N!” Oh god, he was drunk, too. This is no good you think to yourself.

“Clint? What’s going on?” You could hear laughing, music and yelling in the background.

“You guys, it’s Y/N!” The cheers of your teammates voices grow louder as each one of them say hi.

“What are you guys do…” Click. The phone drops out, and your left with a blank screen.

This is going to be my night. I know it is. They are just going to keep calling, and calling, and texting, and that’s when the knocking on the door starts. 

It was guys night in the compound. You hated guys night. You all did. It always ended up with drunk boys, and broken things. The mornings after were a nightmare for everyone involved. The guys were nasty, bitchy, and hungover. They all stayed in bed all day which left you, Wanda and Nat to clean up the mess. I can see it now. Broken lamps, crumbs, and spilled drinks leaving sticky residue everywhere. Last time someone had decided to have chocolate milk and left it under the couch...on it’s side...with no lid. It took weeks to get the rotten smell of dairy out from the living room. Fucking Sam. 

Just as your brain sinks in to a dark place of annoyance, your phone lights up with a goofy picture of Clint.

You sigh deeply and begin to count to ten. 

And now they’re facetiming me…

“Y/N! Come hang out with us!” Clint yells into the phone. You could barely hear him over the music and the sounds of the blender going off in the background.

You can’t help but smile when Steve’s face slides into the screen, knocking his head into Clint’s like a coconut. The phone gets dropped suddenly and all you can see is Tony’s tie around his head, and Sam’s Falcon slippers.

“Hey Y/N/N! It’s me, Steve!” He calls out in excitement.

“I know, Steve, I can see you. We’re facetiming remember?” There is not enough aspirin, liquor, or patience to get you through this night already.

“Hey! Come get your man! He’s drunk!” You tilt your head and stare back at him curiously, as you seemed to be confused as to why they keep telling you to come get “your man.” Not only are you single, but they have yet to drop the name of this mystery stranger that needs help.

“I don’t have a man, Steve. What are you talking about?”

You hear a faint gasp in the background, and once again the phone gets dropped. Only this time, it ends up on the couch next to a pair of legs that you know are Bucky’s. You could never mistake those thick thighs for anyone else’s.

“Shhhhh! I never said that, you jerk. I said I wanted to be her man. You’re so dumb!”

As you try to listen to what they’re saying, the phone gets swiped by someone who clearly can no longer stand well. You look away as they give you a drunk tour of the room, feeling a bit nauseous from the spinning.

“Guys...what’s happening here? Do you actually need me for something?” The sounds of glass shattering followed by and a bunch of “oooohhhs” can be heard from all of them.

“Nat’s gonna be so mad. That’s her favorite mug!” Steve bellows to ne of them.

You’re eyes close slowly as you let out a deep sigh. Placing the phone down, you pull your computer onto your lap, and pull up the website where you bought Nat’s mug last year for her birthday.

“Y/N/N?” Sam looks into the phone.

“I’m already on it, Sammy.” You don’t even look into the screen.

“Who owes my money?” You inquire.

“Clint.” They all say in unison. 

“Okay, listen. I’m gonna hang up now because...well, you’re all annoying me. Try not to kill each other tonight...and take it easy on on the room!” 

The sounds of them whining were the last sounds you heard, and honestly, the first when they called back not one minute later.

“Whaaaatt?” You ask in complete irritation.

“Hey! It’s me again...Steve!”

“Yup...and again, I can see you.” You know at this point, your night is done. You’re going to end up out there, you always do. Guys night ends up being babysitting night, making sure they all get to bed, they don’t throw up, and each one has water and some form of pain medication suited for their body.

“Bucky wants to show you something!” 

“Greeeat.” You look away as he spins about eight times to find where Bucky is currently standing. He holds the phone out for you to see. 

“Okay, okay...aannnd start! One, two, th..” Steve begins to counts off something but you can't see a damn thing.

“Steve. Steve!” Such an idiot. “Steeeevvvee!!!” 

“He’s done like thirty already!” He screams out in excitement.

“Steve...you have the camera backwards. I’m just watching you count.” 

I can’t with this tonight. I really can’t. It’s actually painful.

“Shit! Sorry. How about now? He’s still doing it!” 

“I’m sure he is, Steve, but that’s Tony, and he’s just drinking. I see that all the time. You want to keep trying, or…Stop!! Right there. I see him.” Your eyebrows furrow as you bring the screen closer to your eyes, trying to make out what it is exactly that you were actually seeing. “What is he…?”

Bucky Barnes, belly full of hard liquor and asgardian mead, upside down, doing one armed pushups, while eating cheetos. 

Fuck my life. This is not going to end well.

“Why is he...why are...why...just...tell me why, Steve.” You lean forward in bed, trying to figure out what would possess him to do such a thing.

“Sam said…”

“Nope! No, I don’t need to hear any more. Just you saying his name actually explains everything.”

Three minutes had gone by. Three minutes of watching Bucky go up and down, eating cheeto after Cheeto, knowing that in the morning, you both would be regretting this. You for not stopping it, and him for knowing full well by the afternoon what upchucked orange dust would taste like. You pull some candy out of your nightstand drawer and just watch...waiting. You were bored out of your skull, but you couldn't deny that it wasn't a sight to see. Everytime he would stretch up, his shirt would fall down a little more, showing his toned stomach muscles, contracting in and out. Even though he was drunk and stupid, he was still fine as hell. You lean in a bit when he finally slows down, and begins to shake. 

Thank god this is almost over.

You think this is it, he’s done, but instead, he just grunts, pushes himself up in the air, dropping his left arm, balancing, then with no hesitation starts another round. 

“Okay. This clearly is going to go on for awhile, so, maybe call me when he’s done?”

“Dude, She’s not impressed. You gotta do something else.” You hear someone whisper to him from behind the phone,

“I didn't want to do this, you made me.” Bucky drops forward, a thin layer of sweat lines his forehead as he stands up while crunching on more Cheetos. 

“I thought she would like it.” They whisper again.

“I can hear you, you idiots. Why are you making Bucky do dumb things?”

“Cause it’s easy.” Sam says. “And because he wants you to…”

Bucky launches himself off of the wall at Sam. You have no idea what was happening. All you could hear were the sounds of small screams, what sounded like grunting, and the sounds and sights of Cheetos being crushed and thrown all over the room. 

“Y/N!” A slurred voice happily yells your name. 

“Hey, Tones. You want to tell me what’s happening right now.”

“I’m drunk. Are you drunk?” 

“I’m not actually, but kind of wishing I was. Hey, can you do me a favor? Can you turn the phone around and show me what’s happening behind you?” 

“Sure!” 

For the love of all that is holy, you were about ten seconds away from losing your shit.

“It’s crazy right! They’re like animals.” He twists his tie to the back of his head.

“Tony…when I said show me what’s behind you, I meant what are they doing in front of you? Not behind you on the wall. You...you know what, never mind.”

You hang up on him, throwing your phone onto the bed. 

“Friday, show me the living room please.” You request nicely.

The scene in front of you was Indescribable. 

Bucky has Sam in a headlock. His legs around his body twisting him. Steve was on the floor next to them, watching them wrestle like a referee. Every few seconds, you would hear Steve start to count, almost ending what looked to be some sort of “match,” but someone would eventually flip the other over, and they would start again.

Tony sat on the couch watching, promising obscene amounts of cash to the ultimate winner.

Clint sat quietly next to him, throwing random chips, or small items from the surrounding areas at them every minute or so when the match started to get boring. 

“Clint, goddamnit! What the hell, man!” Sam screams out as Bucky slams him back to the ground. 

“Did you just throw an arrow at me?” 

“I sure did!” He yells back.

“It poked me in the ass!” 

“Good, you deserve it, and you know why?”

“Cause you’re an asshhuuugghh.” Bucky tightens around his head some more as Tony rubs his fingers together, indicating more money if he wins.

“No, it’s because you’re not even trying! Look at you, flailing around around like a child. You look ridiculous! Put your back into it!” Sam yells out again as the remote control gets bounced off his forehead. 

You sit at the edge of the bed in horror. 

Bzzz.

Y: You guys. I need you to see something.  
N: What is it?  
W: I can already hear them from my room. I’m not sure I want to see them. 

“Friday, live feed of the living room in Nat and Wanda’s room, please.”

N: Oh my…  
Y: I know…  
W: Is Clint…?  
Y: Hitting Sam in the head with various items? Yes.  
N: Where is Steve’s shirt?  
Y: On the ceiling fan.  
N: …  
Y: Yeeaaahh  
W: Ooohhhhh!!!  
N: Hey, I taught him that move!  
Y: Bucky’s going to kill him.  
W: Who started this anyway?  
Y: Sam was betting Bucky that he…  
W: Rolling eyes now  
N: That man will not turn down a bet.  
Y: Clint broke your mug.  
N: Mother…  
Y: I ordered a new one already  
N: Fu…thank you.  
W: Do we stop this?  
N: We probably should??  
W: Whoa, Bucky’s been working out, huh?  
Y: I think grows a new ab every time he trains.  
N: Interesting…  
W: Indeed  
Y: I ain’t hatin it. 

“Who wants some money and an tech upgrade?” Tony yells out to the boys. 

Sam and Bucky both look up at Tony with wide eyes, but duck and cover as they’re suddenly crushed by the weight of Steve jumping on top of them. 

The couches slide across the floor, the lamp topples over as the side table tips. Everytime Tony throws bill at them, Clint walks by and picks them up, placing each one silently in his pocket, making you giggle each time.

Sneaky little shit.

Bzzz.

Y: Clinton Francis Barton…you are buying me dinner for the next week.  
C: Oh yeah, why’s that?  
Y: Cause if you don’t, I’m telling everyone about the cash in your pockets.  
C: Awe, come on!  
Y: Dialing Steve now…  
C: Fine!

You sit back in bed marveling at how stupid your teammates are, but loving them more than anyone in the world. 

A sudden wave of tiredness takes over your body. Your bed calls out to you, begging for you to slide under the soft, warm comforter, tempting you with a night of sweet dreams. You gladly take the bait, slowly placing your head on the amazing pillow tucking yourself in for the night. 

You had only been asleep for about an hour when you heard the hum of your phone. 

You squint as the light blinds you momentarily, and you groan as you see Clint’s face. 

“One of you better be dead.” You mumble out, face halfway smashed into your pillow.

“I needs to show you something.” He spins the camera and slowly picks up his phone until it has landed on a view of Sam at the top of the stairs holding Steve’s shield. 

“What is he doing?” Your eyes burn as you try to figure out what’s happening on the small screen.

“Steve said that he used his shield for a sled once. Sam and Bucky…”

“Of course…”

“...didn’t believe him. Sooo, he told them to try it.” Clint explains.

“But we don’t have hills...or snow.” You state matter of fact.

“No, we don’t. But we do have a staircase.” You shoot up out of bed and start to panic. 

“No. No, Clint. That’s a bad idea.” You get out of bed and approach the tv. 

“I told them that, but…”

“Friday, live feed of living room, now please.” You lose your breath as you see Sam geared up sitting in the shield, spinning it back and forth under his butt. “Is he wearing his suit?” You regret even asking as his wings burst out from behind him before you can even finish your sentence. He was ready for flight. 

“No, Sam. Please don’t…” You beg out loud for him to reconsider this, but deep down you know it's no use. This wasn't your first rodeo, and you know the results of these boys and their liquor.

“Aghhhhh!” Sam slides down the stairs with ease until one of his wings catches in the wall. Slamming your hands to you face, you cringe and cover half of your eyes as he spins, hitting every other stair, bouncing till he hits the couch at the bottom. 

“Yeah!!!” Steve runs around the room, still shirtless, with his hands in the air cheering for Sam. “I told you! It’s fun, right?”

“Throw it back up!” Bucky yells from the top of the stairs. Steve grabs it from the floor and whips it up to him. He catches it with ease, dropping it to the floor. You watch as he sets it ten or so feet away from the staircase. 

“What is he doing, Clint?” 

Sam grabs the phone from him and is all smiles when he sees your face. 

“Did you see me go down the stairs! It was awesome! Bucky’s gonna do it too!” Something was off, but you couldn't quite place your finger on it. 

“Sam, what is he doing? Why is running?” 

Oh my god, he’s going to run and surf it down the stairs. 

Now part of you wants to just let it happen. Someone is going to get hurt for sure, but hey, that’s how you learn, right? The other part of you knows that even though he’s a super soldier, he could do some serious damage to himself, and the house.

“Sam, give the phone to Steve. Sam..Sam!!!”

“What’s up, Y/N/N?” Steve starts to yell to Bucky to take a few practice runs before heading down the stairs. 

“Steve, what are you thinking? He’s gonna get hurt! Tell him to stop!”

“He’s not gonna get hurt, don’t worry. What’s the worst that could happen, he falls down a few stairs?”

“Steve, what the...are you serious? He could break his neck! God damn you guys...I’ll be right there. Tell him not to do it!” 

You throw on a tee shirt, and grab your phone. Just as you hit the hallway, an image pops on on one of the walls. 

“Mrs. Y/L/N. Mr. Barton has requested that you run. He also asked that I inform you that the window has opened, and Mr. Stark has provided a ramp so that he can hit the optimal speed for launch.”

“A RAMP!” 

Your mouth drops as you watch in horror at Bucky shaking his arms, tilting his head back and forth. 

He’s gonna kill himself. What do I do, what do I do?

“Friday! Tell Bucky to stop! Tell him to wait for me so that I can watch him, and that I’m really excited, and want to try it with him!”

“Yes, Mrs. Y/L/N. Right away.”

You pick up the pace and launch into a straight run. Just as you reach the hallway, you hear the chants of your teammates edging him on.

“Bucky! Bucky!” You slow to a complete stop and turn your head quickly to the side. You just about choke on your breath as you see him mid air about to land on the shield. You flip your head to see his intended target, and indeed there is a metal ramp leading right to an open window. 

“Oh fuu...” You breath out, and your shoulders pop up when you hear the sound of the shield hitting the stairs. 

It was like a scene from a movie. You know that scene where something terrible is about to happen, and it’s like a car wreck that you can’t look away from. Everything is moving in slow motion, and you can see what’s about to happen, but no matter how fast you move, or hard you try, you know it will end up in tragedy.

“Buuuuckkkyy, noooooooo!” In your head it completely sounded slurred and slow. You manage to glance over to see four of your idiot friends, all jumping up and down, hands raised, fists pumping and yelling.

“Buuuuckkkyy yeeeeeees!” They all seem to yell up at him, just encouraging him to do yet another dumb activity. 

It was now or never. You run at Bucky as he hits the last stair, hoping if you gained enough momentum you could just throw him off into the ground. The shield would become a uncontrollable frisbee of death at that point, but he would be safe at least. 

As your bodies collide, you immediately regret your decision when you realize that not only is he not stopping...or falling for that matter, but that you were now attached to a 200 plus pound bullet aimed for the ledge of a building with no intended target. 

To add to the horror, when you grabbed onto him, not only did you not stop him, you made the shield a twisting top from the force of your run. A twisting top now aimed for a window that was not only unopened, but one which had no ramp. 

This is where I die. Right here, right now, attached to this stupid drunk heap of bricks, at the hands of my dumbass friends.

As you both approach the window, a moment of clarity hits Steve.

“Bucky! The shield!” Steve screams out as he points to the window. With about two seconds to spare, Bucky manages to jump up, kicking the shield out from under him. He pulls you tightly to him, covering both of your faces from the window now shattering around you. You scream out as shards of glass cut into your lower legs, and the sudden feeling of emptiness takes hold of your stomach. It was like the feeling of going down a steep drop on a roller coaster, only with no track, and no seatbelt. You try to roll your body into a ball as you prepare to be slammed into the ground. The adrenaline form everything happening so fast must have burned off a small portion of the alcohol in Bucky, because you had never seen him respond so quickly to a situation in your life. He grabs your body tucking you into his, and flips you onto him. 

You panic when you realize that he had just made the decision to take the brunt of the landing so you wouldn’t have to. You see the ground approaching fast, and there is nothing you can do but to just take the pain that you know is imminent. Just as you start to take your final breath, the wind around you changes, and you cry out as your arms feel like they’re being ripped from your body.

“Whoooo hooooo!” 

There was no pain. There was no flash of your life before you, no impact to be felt. Only the feel of a sudden breeze over your face.

“Am I dead?” You ask to no one in particular as the feeling of floating surrounds your body.

You hear a quiet chuckle from Bucky before he speaks.

“No, Y/N/N, you’re not dead. Open your eyes.” 

You slowly open one eye, but only halfway. When you realize that not only were you not dead, you were very much alive, and high, very high up in the air, do you let the intensity of the situation take hold of you emotions. 

You squeal as you wrap your arms and legs around Bucky and try your hardest not to look down.

“No no, don’t look down. Look at me.” He can hear your heartbeat racing, and he knows you’re terrified. “Sam, bring us down!”

“I’m a whisky drinking angel!” Sam yells into the night sky as he swerves and weaves around in the air.

“You’re an inebriated idiot! Tree!” You hide your face in Bucky’s shoulder as Sam lifts you suddenly jerking you almost out of Bucky’s arms. “Don’t let go!” You beg as your fingers claw your way into his skin out of fear.

“I got you, doll. Don’t worry, I will never let you go.” He glances up at Sam, and panics a bit when he notices that Sam’s eye are closed. “Sam? Sam!”

“That last twist made me feel kind of funny. I don’t feel so good.”

“Samuel Thomas Wilson, I swear! If you throw up on us…” Your breath catches in your throat as you quickly descend towards the ground. 

The fall was much more uneven and rocky this time. It was turbulent, and to be honest, you weren’t even sure that he would be able to drop you safely once you approached the ground.

“If we make it through this...I swear to hell, I’m going to kill everyone of you.”

“Understood.” He mumbles into your ear.

Sam lets go of you both about 4 feet in the air, his wings folding up as he sloppily falls to the ground. Bucky lands somewhat smoothly and tries to cradle your fall, but the glass still inside your leg drags against the grass, making you scream out in pain.

You grit your teeth as you roll onto your back, wincing at every movement you made. As you look to the side, you see Bucky pulling glass shards from his leg, and Sam vomiting into the bushes. With a deep sigh, you glance at Bucky, mentally scolding him. 

“How did we end up here?” 

“What were you thinking?” He asks, slightly confused as to why you reacted the way you did to his shenanigans.

“What was...what was I thinking! You’re joking, right? Bucky, you could have been really hurt, or worse! I was trying to save you!”

“I didn’t need saving.”

“Bucky...you were riding a vibranium shield down a staircase, heading towards a ramp with the high hopes that a bird was going to attach to your back.” He rolled his eyes as you recounted the stupidity of what they boys had planned. “Of course you did!”

Just as you go to argue more, a sudden piercing hot pain shoots down your leg. As you look to your left, you see none other than Sam “stupid shit” Wilson holding a large piece of glass in front of your face.

“Dude, did you know this was in your leg?” You hold your breath, and start to panic as blood freely runs from your leg.

“Oh man, you’re bleeding.” He points to your leg, and pulls a face. “That looks bad.”

You will never apologize for what happened next. 

 

The next morning…

“Bring me all of the coffee in the world.” Bucky groans as he shuffles his way into the kitchen.

You had already poured him a huge cup, and had started to gather up the pain meds for him when Friday had alerted you that he had woken up.

“Here.” You say, handing him the steaming cup. “Take this, too.” 

He looks into his hand and recognizes the pills, popping two or three into his mouth.

“How are you feeling this morning.” You grin a little bit behind your mug.

“Like I got hit by a freight train...you?”

“Sore, but alive...so there’s that.” You shrug your shoulders as you sit down across from him at the table. He looks up at you with a puzzled look on his face, small flashes of last night’s activities coming back in short bursts. He remembered the living room, the flight, small images of Helen talking to him, and you in his room. He couldn’t piece together what had happened in each of them though. 

“Did I say anything weird last night?”

“You said a lot of weird things last night.” 

“I was afraid of that.” He drops his face down into his hands, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. ”I’m sorry if I was a jerk, or said anything stupid. I probably didn’t mean any of it.”

“Oh…well that’s too bad.” You pull your lips to the side and shrug your shoulder, slightly saddened by his comment. “You said some really nice things about me.” You lean back and blow of your coffee.

“I did?” 

“You did...but...I mean if they aren’t true…”

“What did I say?” 

“Well, you said that you thought I was nice, and sweet. You said I was pretty. Very pretty. I believe your exact words were… ‘You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,’ and that I make you really nervous when we’re in the same room together.”

You giggle a little as his eyes bug out of his head, and and he drops his head back down in embarrassment.

“Wow, I just...put it all out there, huh?” He chuckles and rubs his hand through his hair. 

“You sure did...but I wouldn’t worry about it.” You get up from your seat and start to dig through the fridge for breakfast. “It’s not true, right? So we can just pretend it never happened, okay?” 

You gather a bunch of fruit, tossing it into a small bowl. Turning, you give him small nod, and head off towards your room. “See ya later, Buck.”

He sends you a small shy smile and wave as you walk away. He tenses for a moment as he begins an inner monologue, talking himself into doing something about what had just happened.

Man up already! Go tell her that it was all true, that you like her. Hell, that you probably love her. Just get off of your ass and tell her something, idiot. 

He pushes his chair back, stands, and turns toward the hallway. He walks about five steps before his legs freeze up, and he starts to panic. He rubs his hands through his hair and sighs. 

What are you doing? She is never going to see you that way. Don’t do this to yourself. You’re just going to end up heartbroken. 

He sadly turns around and shuffles back towards the table. He slams his body down into the chair, and drops his head into this arms on the table.

“Ehhmmm.” He looks up to find Steve and Sam leaning against the door way. One looking sorry, one looking disappointed.

“You blew it, dude.” Sam folds his arms over his chest before walking towards his friend.

“Of course you two would have heard that.” 

“Buck, what are you doing? That was your chance to come clean, fess up to everything. What happened?” He hated when Steve was like this. 

“I don’t know...I just froze. I can’t help it. She makes me so nervous.” 

“Bucky. I hate to have to to this, but you’ve left me no choice.” Sam grabs his phone, and runs off to the other side of the room. Bucky jumps over the table, and begins his sprint towards Sam. 

He grunts out as Steve levels him onto the couch, trying to smack his hands away from his face and body. 

“Buck! Stop...aggghh, stop hitting me!” 

“What are you doing, Sam!” He bellows as Steve sits on his chest, holding him down.

“Something we should have done a long time ago.”

Sam walks towards Bucky and hands him his phone. 

“Buck, I’m going to let you up slowly.” Steve lets go of his arm, and eases himself onto the floor. 

Bucky ignores him and frantically unlocks his phone. He Scrolls to the most recent text message from you, and almost faints at the sight of it.

B: Everything I said last night was true...can we talk?  
Y: No more secrets?  
B: No more. I’ll tell you everything.  
Y: Promise?  
B: Promise.  
Y: Do you want to talk now?  
B: I’m on my way. 

“See, it’s that easy. Now go, she’s waiting for you.” Sam nods towards her room.

Steve looks over his best friends shoulder, and his eyes widen at the sight. He grips on to Bucky's shoulder in an attempt to ground him, knowing he had a very limited window before he lost his shit.

“Bucky, take a deep breath.” Steve holds his hand against Bucky's chest, encouraging him to keep going. “This is a good thing. Get it all out in the open, get it off your chest. You’re going to feel so much better.” 

Sam reaches his hands out and places a hand on Bucky's shoulder. 

“Dude, you are one of the toughest people I know. Handle this shit. I know you can do this.” 

“Thanks, Sam. Alright. Wish me luck.” Steve nods and offers a high five, as Sam offers a fist. He hits Steve’s hand with his right, the bumps Sam’s with his left. As soon as his hand drops from Steve’s he quickly flattens his palm and lands it harshly across Sam’s cheek and mouth.

“Feel better?” Sam asks rubbing his face. 

“Yeah. Thanks. Stay out of my love life.” He points at Sam as he turns to leave.

“Let’s not forget that I’m the reason you have a love life!” He yells out to him as he turned the corner. “Am I bleeding?” He touches his lip then pulls back to examine his finger. Steve doesn't even look at him.

“Yes.”

When he finally gets to your door he lifts his hand to knock, but never makes contact with the wood itself. His hand begins to shake, and he feels like the hallway is closing in on him. He lets out a deep breath, and starts to jump up and down, shaking his body, psyching himself up for the tell all session with you. He decides that it’s time, lifting his fist to the door again. His breath catches in his throat when the door opens suddenly. 

“What are you doing out here?” 

“I...I’m, um…”

“Do you more time to pace, or shake it out...or do you want to come in so we can talk?” 

Smirking at him, clearly teasing him about how nervous he is, you shake your head leaving the door open for him to follow. 

“About earlier...when I said I…” He starts to walk towards you, but stops short when you quickly turn on your heels, and interrupt his thought.

“Why do you keep doing stupid things all the time? Like...do you have a death wish, or do you need more things to do. Are you bored?” 

“No...I...um…” He sighs as he tries to think of how to explain things to you. “Sam and Steve...they, it’s just...” He lets out a deep breath and drops his head back. 

“Do you need another minute in the hallway?” You ask with your brows raised, slightly concerned. He takes another deep breath before starting again.

“Sam and Steve...well, all of them really, make me do stupid stuff all the time because if I don’t, they told me that they would tell you things...that I didn’t want you to know.”

“What?” You pull a face, confused by what he was trying to explain to you. “What things?”

“Things like...I don’t know...it’s nothing really. It’s dumb.”

“It can’t be nothing, because if it was you would have already spilled it. No secrets remember? Or was that nothing, too? Not to mention, you have been doing a lot of stupid things in the last couple of months, so it must be something pretty big.”

“I wouldn’t say big necessarily...more like just average.” He waves his hand back and forth a few times.

“Bucky, I have a hard time believing that anything in regards to you is ‘just average.” You claim as you cross your arms over your chest. You smirk as you notice the small shade of pink that dusted his cheeks, and your face heats up when he smiles back at you shyly. He was so cute when he was nervous. 

“Listen, I spent my one night off answering drunken phone calls, babysitting five grown men, and getting stitched up in medical for the glass that I’m still picking out of my legs. Not to mention almost getting puked on by Sam. I deserve to know why...and if you don’t tell me, one of those idiots will.” You sternly point towards the hallway.

“Please don’t laugh at me, okay doll?”

“Bucky, when have I ever laughed at you?” 

“Last week when I showed up to the pool party wearing a shield covered speedo.” 

Your fight back the smile, biting hard on the inside of your lips. 

“That was different! That was unexpected and hysterical...and you said you lost a bet!” 

“They’ve all been bets. That’s not true, it’s all been more like blackmail.”

“How long has this been going on? Wait, before we get into that.” You flatten your hand in the air stopping him when he opens his mouth. “First tell me why…or what...or...fuck all, just give me something here, Buck. No secrets...please, just let it all…”

“I have a crush on you.”

“...out.”

You gasp a little at the new information, shocked that he was so honest and straightforward about it. 

“Oh…um…”

“It’s not a big deal. They just like to tease me about it.”

Your hold back your grin when you see him awkwardly tucking his hands into his pockets. 

“Well, it is kind of a big deal...for me at least.” You shrug quickly. “So...you were doing stupid things because you were scared to tell me that you liked me?” 

“I said crush, I never said like.” You giggle as he tries to make it less of a weird situation for him.

“Hmm.” 

“Sooo, that’s that.” He says popping his eyebrows, and exhaling.

“That’s that.” You shake your head, waiting for him to tell you more. You both just stand there awkwardly for a moment, staring at each other. 

“Alright...so there it is. It’s out, and you know, so things can get back to normal now.”

You squint your eyes at him and seriously think to yourself that there is no way he’s going to leave it just hanging in the air like this. To your shock, he turns and heads towards the door. 

“I’ll see you later, Y/N/N.”

His hands hits the doorknob, but before he gets the chance to twist it you stop him.

“Freeze.”

He squeezes his eyes shut and crinkles his lips. You roll your eyes, but smile when you hear him whisper to himself.

“So close.”

You slowly walk towards him, taking your time, knowing he was cringing that he was going to have to face you. Right as he turns to speak, most likely to try to talk his way out of everything, you place both hands on his face. 

“I should have nev..”

His chest jumps as you place both of your lips on his. His brain is in slow motion trying to figure out what to do. It was overloaded with information in the form of your lips, your tongue, your hands, your smell. He honestly had no idea how he was still standing, still breathing, with a heart that was still beating.

As you pull back, you dip your head a little, trying to fight the smile creeping onto your lips. 

“Uh...what...why...um…” Giggling at how flustered you had made him, you look up through your eyelashes, feeling you owed him an explanation for your sudden affection.

“If you would have stopped and stayed to talk with me, I would have told you that I have a crush on you, too.” 

“Wait.You like me?” To this you pull back your face, and frown.

“I said crush, I never said like.” Holding your hands up in defense.

He drops back his head and laughs.

“I deserved that.”

“Mmhmm.” You raise your eyebrows and nod your head in agreement.

He places his hands across your hips gently, lightly pulling you back to him. 

“I like you…” He whispers into the air. “...and it’s more than a crush.” The way he says it so softly makes your heart flutter, but at the same time breaks your heart. There was so much that he wanted to say, wanted to share, but he seemed so unsure that you would reciprocate, so he kept it inside. 

He keeps his head down, still too scared to look into your eyes. A few strands of hair fall into his face, only helping to block him from you. You tilt your head to the side, tucking his hair back behind his ear. 

“I like you, too.” 

“Really?” He’s still so unsure.

“Yes...really.” You laugh quietly as he lets out a huge breath. “Do you feel better now?” You ask as you run your thumb along his cheek. 

“You have no idea.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me, Buck?” You laugh through your grin as he presses his forehead against yours. 

“I was scared to. I didn’t want to lose you. I figured having you as a friend was better than not having you at all.” He lifts up his head suddenly and stares down at you with questioning eyes. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? What’s your excuse?” 

You shrug your shoulders, and drop your head. You place yours hands on his biceps, holding your left hand in place. You right thumb starts to gently rub, until you slowly drop your right hand down his left arm, tracing his muscles with your middle finger. He flips his hand once you get near his wrist so that the tips of his metal fingers are exposed. You run your fingers along them until his middle finger lifts to meet yours. He flips his hand, both of your fingers never lifting from each other, lacing his fingers with yours.

“I didn’t know if you were ready yet.” You hesitantly look up into his eyes to find him already looking back at you. With your hand still tight with his, he lifts your arm up until it’s over his shoulder, before letting go. He rubs his fingers along your arm until he reaches your shoulders, lowering them to you back. He pulls you in, his eyes filled with lust, unable to believe that’s he’s finally holding you. 

“Mmmm...I’m ready for you.” The tone in his voice is low and gravelly, but filled with sincerity, not a desperate desire to just have his fun and leave. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to force you in…”

You gasp when he pulls you seductively into his chest, his lips claiming yours with a gentle, yet forceful touch. His lips are soft, warm, and he tastes like heaven. 

Your hand kneads at the back of his neck, while the other finds its way into his hair. The kiss continues to become more heated and passionate, like he was trying his best to fit in every minute of time he had wasted by not telling you his feelings.

He breaks the kiss for a swift moment so you both can breath, but as soon as he’s able, continues placing soft soft kisses down your jaw. As you lift your chin up and lean, he licks and nibbles in your favorite spot, sending your heart racing. He can hear it speed up, and you can feel him grin. 

“I’ll have to remember that spot in the future. Anywhere else I should know about?” He smirks as he travels down your neck to your collarbone.

“There are a few more, but I’m not telling. You're going to have to find them on your own.” You moan as he bites a bit of skin over your collarbone. 

“I like that sound.” He rubs his hand up your neck and begins to push it to the side. The feeling of his thick hands on you drives you crazy. Goosebumps erupt all over your skin, and your nipples hardened before his eyes. You pull at his hair, smirking a devious grin as his jaw drops, his eyes slam shut, and a small growl rumbles in his throat. He looks back down at you when you hum a little.

“Mmmmm. Sergeant Barnes likes his hair pulled.” You tease, biting on your lip.

His eyes blow out, and you can barely see the blue that welcomed you into his arms just a few minutes ago.

“Guess I’ll have to remember a few things of my own.” 

You both lean forward sinking into each others lips one more time. Before things get out of hand though, you start to pull away, but not being pulling his lip between your teeth.

“Doll, you’re going to ruin me, aren’t you?” 

“Probably.” He grabs onto your sides, and squeezes, and you buckle over in laughter.

“Listen...as much as I want to keep kissing you, and believe me I do, we should probably stop before we take this much further. Maybe we can talk some more about this later tonight?” He pulls you closer, hands around your waist and starts to rock you a bit back and forth.

“Yeah, you’re right. We should stop. I wouldn’t want you to find all my spots in one sitting anyway.” You wink as his starts to pout like a child.

“Awe...come on, doll!” He whines as you pull his hand and head out towards the hall.

_______

As you stroll into the kitchen you hear a small bit of clapping as Sam and Steve immediately take notice of the two of you still holding hands. You roll your eyes and let go, as you make your way to the fridge,and Bucky heads towards the table.

“It’s about damn time. I thought we were going to have to rent a billboard or something and tell you for him.” Sam says as he drinks his smoothie.

“Agreed. I was starting to feel bad for all the stuff we were making you do.” Steve pipes in from behind his mug.

“Dude, no you weren’t!” Sam says, pulling a funny face at Steve.

“No, I wasn’t.” He laughs out.

Bucky leans back in his chair and looks over at you for help. You just roll your eyes at the two, and walk over handing Bucky a water.

“Thanks, doll,” You send him a quick wink, and he starts to blush.

“Awe, look at you two already. It’s only been like an hour and already you guys are grossing us out.”

You pull out the chair next to Bucky and sit, a cup of yogurt in your hand. Once you get a better look at Sam, you notice he has a big cut on his lip, and it’s a bit swollen. His cheek has a small bruise on it, too.

“Sam…” You begin to ask what had happened, but are quickly interrupted by the sounds of Clint and Tony joining you. 

“How are you two this morning?” You grin deviously at them, loving the fact that they had looked like they had both been hit by a semi and were clearly regretting last night's activities.

“Coffee, yesterday.” Clint mumbles.

“Fresh pot for you on the counter.” You nod.

You think you hear him mumble thank you, but the sound is muffled as he starts to curse when he walks into the kitchen island. This just makes you giggle under your breath. 

Bucky casually reaches under the table, and places a hand on your leg. You look over to see him already casually smiling at you, and it makes you heart melt. Tony of course, even hungover as hell spotted it right way.

“What’s…what’s this?” He says nodding towards your hand over his. 

“They’re dating.” Steve happily states. You pucker your lips and turn to Bucky.

“Huh.” You pull a slight face, and tilt your head in question.

He pulls a face back, wondering what you were thinking. You lean in close towards him, forcing him to lean into your face.

“Did either of us actually ask the other one out?” You start whispering in his ear.

“No, I guess I just kind of thought we were after the kissing?”

“Makes sense. I mean, there wasn’t a lot of talking after that, I guess.”

“No, but there was some moaning.” He smirks the most devious of grins, making you squint back his direction.

“I guess we should talk about it? I mean, after all, you already marked me.” 

“So what do you think? Will you be my girl?” He whispers back, leaning his head into yours, nudging his nose into your cheek.

You nod up and down, giddy at the sudden thought of being “Bucky’s girl.” He places a quick kiss on your cheek, and you both turn to back to three at the table.

“Yes, we’re dating.” Bucky says firmly.

“So it worked?” Clint mumbles from across the island.

“What worked?” You quizzically ask. 

“The whole bet thing. You finally had enough and told her?” C

“Oh no, that didn’t work at all.” Bucky shakes his head, still annoyed by everything.

“Huh. We thought for sure that would work.”

“Yeah, speaking of work. I have been recently told of all of the horrible things that you made him do over the last...what was it, six months?”

“Yes.” Bucky confirms.

“Mmmm, yeaaahh, you guys are assholes. So, let me tell you what's going to be happening over the next six months.” You lean forward, threateningly and zone in your gaze on Steve and Sam. “Sam, you will be doing laundry, both of ours, weekly.” 

“Wha…”

“I’m not through. Steve. Not only will you be fixing that window for Tony, you will be doing it in whatever choice of Speedo that Bucky here picks out for you. You’re also, cooking him dinner any night that he wants it.”

Sam and Steve go to open their mouths to fight you, but you shut them down hard. 

“I dare you both to challenge me on this. Try to pull the ‘Captain’ card. I swear to god, i’m begging you to try me.”

They both sit back and sigh because if there’s one thing they know about you, it’s that you are stubborn as hell, and it’s not worth arguing over. When you mean something, you mean it, and it will get done no matter what. 

“Now my boy Bucky here is going to give me updates on how things are going every week. If I find out you two are slacking...I add a month. Are we clear?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Tony, Bucky and I are going to need a place to go for a first date. Buck, where do you want to go eat this weekend?”

“Um, oh that new steakhouse!” He yelled excitedly.

“Oooo, nice choice. Tones, I’ll expect a reservation to be made with the best seats and outstanding service.” Tony nods because he knows he just as guilty as the rest of them.

“That place is expensive bro, better sell a kidney.” Sam grunts out. 

“Don’t worry baby.” You rub the back of his hair, and he melts into it. “Clint’s gonna pay for it.”

“I am?” Clint mumbles, slightly choking on his coffee.

“You are...or I talk.” You respond calmly, lifting one eyebrow.

“I am.” He responds, and everyone looks over at him expecting an story, but he just looks at the ceiling avoiding their gaze.

“Are there any questions?” You ask, surveying the room.

You’re met with a round of no, nopes, and uh huhs.

“Good.” You pop a fruit in your mouth as you lean back and fold your arms across your chest. “This is what happens when you mess with Bucky for now on. Are we clear?”

“Clear.” They all answer and nod.

As everyone goes back to eating their breakfast and planning their day, Clint’s brain finally catches up to him as he stares in wonder at Sam.

“What happened to your eye?” Sam stops chewing his cereal and looks over at you, one brow raised. 

You smile behind your cup of tea. 

“She’s mean.” He mumbles while you both stare each other down. Bucky smirks a bit while taking a sip of his water.

“What happen to your lip?” Clint questions again.

“He’s mean, too.” You look at him in shock. He had failed to mention that little bit of information this morning during your talk.

You wink at him, causing him to blush. 

Sam drops his spoon into his bowl, pointing to you both shouting.

“You’re all mean people!”


End file.
